


The Party & The After Party

by lingerielouis



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, bottom vic, jealous jaime, there's a little bit of a plot, top jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerielouis/pseuds/lingerielouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s eyebrows furrowed, confused and drunk, “The fuck happened?”</p><p>“I don't appreciate people touching what’s mine.” Jaime gritted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party & The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ptv!! The title's a song by the weeknd. idk idk tell me what you think. it was posted on my tumblr originally, lingerie-louis.

Jaime and Vic were standing at the bar, waiting on their drinks. The band just finished their first part of their tour, having only a few weeks to themselves. The rest of their band members were drunk, off to the side dancing.

Jaime had his hand on Vic’s hip and his mouth close whispering in his ear. The music was blaring but it wasn't loud enough to block out a conversation. Jaime’s hot breath made the back of his neck tingle, goosebumps running down his body. He pressed himself closer to Jaime’s touch, not able to stand the teasing, ghostliness of it.. Jaime smiled into Vic skin before pressing a kiss there.

“I have to go to the bathroom. Watch our drinks.” Jaime said, pointing at the alcohol that was just put down.

Vic let out a breath and leaned back against the bar. He wanted to go back to the bus or a hotel- wherever the hell they planned to stay- and have some well deserved, mind blowing, sex. But they promised the others that tonight they wouldn't run off, that they'd enjoy the night out. He felt a hand slid around his waist, so he spun around, expecting Jaime.

“Hey babe. Can I buy you a drink?” Some brunette slurred. Vic put his hands on his chest and pushed himself off of the stranger. His hands were still on Vic’s hips.

“No thanks, man. I’m waiting for somebody, and I have a drink, so,” Vic said, waiting for the stranger to leave.

“Come on baby, just one.” He said, slinging an arm around Vic’s waist again.

“No, and stop touching me.” Vic backed up, hitting the bar, sandwiched by the stranger.

“Why? You’re a slut, just take this cock.” The guy gripped Vic’s wrists hard, putting them behind him.

“Get the fuck off me.” Vic spit. Before he could blink, the stranger was pulled off of him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jaime growled, hand gripping the back of the strangers shirt, choking him a little.

“Fuck off, I’m trying to get with this bitch.” The stranger said, struggling to get out of Jaime’s grip.

“Did you not hear him say ‘no’ and ‘get off of me’? He doesn't want you so go find someone else.” Jaime sneered, pushing the guy in the other direction.

“That’s it? Not gonna defend yourself,” The stranger said, looking at Vic, before spitting, “fucking faggot.”

Vic jumped, ready to throw in a punch, before Jaime punched the guy in the jaw. The guy stumbled back, holding his, now bruised and puffy, face.

“Watch your fucking mouth.” Jaime barked.

Vic put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh at pathetic guy who tripped on the floor. Mike and Tony walked up to Vic, coming from know where. Mike pulled Jaime back and Tony looked over Vic’s body to find any injuries. Jaime turned to look at Vic, jaw clenched in anger and sweat on his head. Vic almosted passed out.

Mike’s eyebrows furrowed, confused and drunk, “The fuck happened?”

“I don’t appreciate people touching what’s mine.” Jaime gritted out.

Vic squeezed in between Mike and Tony, and pulled Jaime’s face down to his.

“That was so fucking hot,” Vic whispered into Jaime’s mouth, which was currently breathing heavily. Jaime put his hands on Vic’s ass and pushed him into the bar, shoving his tongue down his throat.

Mike and Tony looked at them, then each other, then at the crowd that formed during the fight. Tony coughed, eyes darting away from the crowd, and looked at Mike.

Mike pulled Jaime’s shirt, “Hey, horn-balls, get a room. Everyone and their mother’s watching.”

Vic pulled back from Jaime with a loud wet sound, “But you told us-“

Mike put his hand up, ordering Vic to stop, and handed him a hotel key “Go ahead. I don’t want to see this.”

Jaime pulled out a twenty and slapped it down on the bar for their untouched drinks. Vic lead him out, pulling his hand behind him. They caught a cab right outside the club and directed the driver to drop them off wherever the key said.

Jaime pulled Vic on top of him, not even caring about the driver seeing them. Vic straddled his waist, fingers sliding through his hair. Jaime slipped his cold hands up Vic’s shirt, feeling the goosebumps he left in his path.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Jaime asked, holding Vic’s body still from grinding down on him.

“Jaime I’m fine, please, let’s just enjoy this.” Vic kissed him, his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead.

 

The cab driver stopped in front of a hotel and cleared his throat. Vic took Jaime’s wallet out of his front pocket and slipped the driver the money. He pulled Jaime to his feet and rushed, hand in hand, into the elevator. Vic looked at the key and punched the third floor button along with door close.

Jaime walked up behind him, kissing his neck. Vic grinned, grinding his ass down on Jaime’s jean-covered hard on. Jaime was about to slam him into the elevator wall and take him there, but the doors opened and Vic sashayed his way to their room.

When the doors opened, the two were left speechless. The room was top quality, especially if you were to compare it to the bus. The bed was huge and covered with fluffy pillows under a thick comforter. Vic walked in, looking around the room. The bathroom had a shower with glass doors, big enough to fit three people. Vic grinned and turned around to look at Jaime, who wasn’t even behind him.

“Babe, c’mere.” Jaime shouted from the other room. Vic walked up to him, hanging onto his side. He squinted at the card Jaime was holding.

“This room is all yours,” Jaime read, “Tony and I needed time away from your gross, love sick asses anyway. Everyone who’s been on tour with us, the staff and band members, pitched in some money for you two to have a two night stay at this expensive fucking hotel. The rest Tony and I paid for. Go nuts. Mike.”

“That’s so sweet.” Vic said, hugging Jaime’s side tighter.

“So is this room.” Jaime puffed out a long breath, looking around the hotel room.

Vic walked his fingers up Jaime’s chest, “I want you to fuck me all over it.”

Jaime felt his dick twitch, already half hard from the drive there.

“Where you wanna start first?”

—-

Vic was on the bed with Jaime on top of him. They both struggled to get out if their clothes, trying to keep as much physical contact as possible. Vic finally got his zipper down when Jaime stopped him.

“Wait. I don’t wanna do it on the bed. We can do round two here. C’mon.” Jaime said, pulling Vic up and leading him to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on, waiting for the hot water to kick in. Vic shook off his pants and got on his knees in front of Jaime. He undid his jeans, and slipped them down. Vic kissed the bulge under Jaime’s boxers. He felt Jaime’s hand pull his hair before he was swept up and being placed under the spray of water. Jaime shut the glass doors before cornering Vic.

“It’s a pretty big shower, huh?” Vic said, draping his arms around Jaime’s neck.

Jaime put his face in the crook of Vic’s neck, “Half the size of the damn bus.”

Vic laughed, pulling at the hair on Jaime’s neck. Jaime looked up at him and caught his lip. Vic pressed himself against Jaime, bodies slipping against each other’s.

“Get yourself ready, I wanna fuck you right up this wall.” Jaime said, kissing the side of Vic’s head.

“I can multitask, y’know.” Vic said, getting on his knees again. Jaime handed him so body wash and watched as Vic poured some on his fingers. The water was pouring down Vic’s back and splashing little droplets on Jaime.

Vic had already started to finger himself, two fingers in. With his other hand, he held himself steady against Jaime’s thigh while he took his cock in his mouth. Jaime rubbed Vic’s head and pulled his hair, making him look up while he sucked Jaime off. When Vic added another finger in, the moan he made around Jaime’s cock almost had Jaime shooting his load down Vic’s throat.

“Jesus christ, Vic,” Jaime groaned, “You’re gonna make me come.”

Vic pulled off of him and took his fingers out of himself. He leaned back into the spray, washing off his slippery hand and soaking his hair. Jaime took his hand and pulled him up.

Vic pulled Jaime’s fingers around to his ass, having them feel how stretched he was.

“I’m ready.” Vic said, biting Jaime’s shoulder.

Jaime scooped him up by his thighs and pressed his back against the wall. Vic held on to Jaime’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. Jaime slid the tip in Vic’s ass and let him fall back on the rest of his length.

Vic moaned at the feeling of him pressing against his prostate. Jaime got a better grip on Vic before fucking into him. He bit at Vic’s hard nipples and let his teeth scrape against his wet skin.

Vic had his head back against the shower wall, back arched and leaning into Jaime’s touch, grinding on his dick. He dug his nails into Jaime’s shoulder and whined.

“What do you want, babe?” Jaime said, slowing down his thrusts.

Vic cupped his cheeks, “You, wanna make you feel good too.”

He dipped his head down and latched his lips to Jaime’s. He licked into his mouth, pulling Jamie’s lip back with his teeth. “Wanna make you feel so good.

Vic pushed himself up off of Jaime’s dick, before slamming back down. He swiveled his hips, grinding his ass back. Pressing his heel into Jaime’s ass, he kept a steady pace of fucking himself on Jaime. Jaime kept himself busy by sucking bruises onto Vic’s collarbone. He looked at Vic, his pretty Vic, who’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and concentration. His hair was wet and matted down against his head. Jaime followed the beads of water that were rolling down his chest, all the way to Vic’s cock.

Jaime held Vic’s body with one arm and thumbed the head of his dick. Vic moaned, bouncing on Jaime’s cock faster and messier. He started to jack Vic off, trying to match the speed of Vic’s bouncing.

Vic came, gasping. Jamie followed soon after, feeling Vic clenching around him sent over the edge. Vic let himself slump against Jaime and tucked his head in his neck. His leg muscles shook as they slipped down. He felt Jaime slid out of his ass, along with the cum that hadn’t leaked out yet.

Jaime hummed whatever song played in the taxi and started to wash Vic’s hair. He soaped up a facecloth and cleaned Vic’s body, making sure he was delicate around his dick and bum. He quickly cleaned himself down before moving them both under the spray.

When they were all dried off, Jaime put Vic in a huge fluffy robe that was hung up by the door. He kissed his nose and cheeks, making Vic blush.

“Don’t get all shy on me, mister. I just had my dick up your ass.” Jaime growled playfully and bit at Vic’s already marked up neck.

“I know. Just love it when you take care of me.” Vic said, holding onto Jaime’s hips where his towel hung low.

“C’mon, let’s go try out that bed.” Jaime said, walking Vic into the other room.


End file.
